Euphoria
by Riri-chi
Summary: She is a first grade teacher and he is the music director at Seiyo Elementary. The thought never occurred to her that he returned after all of these years. Amu is at the greatest peak in her life, but will an encounter with her past ruin her hard work?


euphoria

**eu-phor-i-a**

(_she is a first grade teacher and he is the music director at seiyo elementary. the thought never occurred to her that he returned after all of these years. amu is at the greatest peak in her life, but will an encounter with her past ruin her hard work?_)

* * *

The world was still rotating, the skies were still blue, and the grass was still green; Hinamori Amu was finally happy with who she was. She went off to college and got her degree in Education. All of the hectic down turns of college paid off in the end when Tsukasa offered her a spot as a first grade teacher at Seiyo Elementary. Of course, she accepted it on the spot.

At the moment, she was teaching her class different, but easy techniques to use in addition and subtraction. Today was so no different than yesterday, but she was a little more tired than usual. She had stayed up the previous night grading papers and tutoring her sister in Chemistry. Surprisingly, the science field was something Amu excelled in while in high school.

"Miss Hinamori, can I go get some water?" asked Satoshi.

Amu looked over to her right and saw the student jumping in his spot. She giggled and nodded. He sprinted out of the room with the pass and she turned her attention back to her class.

"Okay class, we have six plus one. Remember what I said earlier?" Amu happily asked her class.

Everyone started to shout at once to put up six fingers and she giggled at their eagerness to learn.

"I can't see your fingers! Reach them up as high as you can!" Amu yelled, smiling to her students.

All of the kids reached their fingers up and some even jumped up from their seats. The sight of her students always put a smile on her face. They were the reason why she could get up in the morning and look forward to a great, shining day.

"Now you're going to add one more finger. How many do you have now?" she asked.

"Seven!" they yelled.

Clapping her hands together, she nodded to them that they were correct. Some of her students jumped in the air with excitement while others were gleaming with happiness. All of the happiness raised her self esteem and Amu was happy to add another memory to her book.

However, the sirens went off all around the school and immediately some of the kids started to panic. Amu knew exactly what was happening. There was an intruder on campus and they were being put on lock down. She had to protect these kids, no matter what.

"Everyone get to the back of the classroom and sit as close as possible underneath the tables." Amu instructed.

The kids listened while chattering amongst themselves and traveling to the back of the room. Meanwhile, Amu grabbed her roll sheet and took count of all of her students. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she was missing one student.

Opening her door up, she peeked out the hallway and surprisingly saw Tsukasa checking every corridor. Making a weird noise, she caught his attention and waved for him to come over. He quickly came over and entered the room.

"Can you please watch my class while I go find Satoshi?" Amu said.

"Maybe I should do that-"

"No, let me do this. All of my students are practically like my kids and I need to protect all of them." Amu determinely said.

"You really haven't changed, _Miss Hinamori_." Tsukasa smiled.

"Hmph, whatever." Amu said, resting her hands on her hips. Immediately, she ran out of the classroom and into the hallway. Her heart was racing and the adrenaline was rushing in her body; somebody was loose in the school and she wasn't sure how this was going to turn out.

The moment she arrived to the water fountains, Amu saw no sign of Satoshi anywhere. Panic filled her mind and she knew that if she screamed his name, the trespasser could gun her down. A sudden quivering noise chilled the hairs of her skin and she slowly turned around in her spot.

"A woman like you shouldn't be exposed in the open like this." whispered the voice.

His midnight, dark eyes stared deeply into her eyes before she reacted and kicked him in the shin. The heat of the moment rushed every single emotion known to man kind in her heart. The only thing on her mind was finding Satoshi and getting him to protection. Right behind the suspect she kicked, she noticed another sudden movement.

"Miss Hinamori! Miss Hinamori!" said Satoshi.

Amu widened her eyes and quickly ran up to the boy. She embraced him tightly and sighed with relief. The man next to her started to groan and she quickly let go of Satoshi so they could set off to the classroom. Yet...

"I always knew you were abusive but you've gotten strong, Amu." whispered the man's voice, grabbing Amu's hand at the same time. Her honey eyes were astonished and she lost her breath for a second.

_Ikuto..._

However, a shattering scream echoed from her classroom and a gunshot pierced into the air, leaving the young teacher frozen dead on the inside.

* * *

**a/n: So this is the prologue to my new story. I really do hope you enjoy it~~.**


End file.
